A dehumidifier is a unit similar to an air conditioner or refrigerator. A fan draws air from the room across a cold evaporator and then a hot condenser. In the evaporator, the air is cooled, and the moisture condenses and is collected. The dry air is then reheated in the condenser on its way out of the dehumidifier unit. A closed tubing, system containing a refrigerant is responsible for keeping the condenser hot and the evaporator cool. The refrigerant is compressed in a compressor, and then forced through a discharge tube into the condenser coil.
Dehumidifiers are often left unattended in unoccupied rooms, or set to run continuously overnight. Problems can occur when a dehumidifier unit operates too long or runs low on refrigerant. Overly prolonged use can lead to mechanical failure, rupture, meltdown, or fire. This invention provides an improved dehumidifier control system. Based on the temperature at the discharge tube, this system interrupts the operation of the compressor if it gets too hot.